Forgotten Promises
by yaoiprincess101
Summary: A collection of one-shots that I think up of randomly about the relationship between Sora and Riku. A lot of it would be based off of SoRiku doujinshi that I find on the net, and some will be things that I think up on the spot. I am a SoRiku shipper, but this one-shot series is non-yaoi-shipper friendly, so it is suitable for all readers.
1. For You

**Hello! This is a little extra that I thought up. Just a One-Shot based off of a SoRiku Doujinshi I read online. So I hope you enjoy. I'm on a standstill right now for my ToS story, but I'm working on it! Enjoy~**

* * *

 _ **For You**_

I walked down the hallways of the castle in Hollow Bastion. My mid wandered off to thoughts of Sora. Sora….He's a traitor. He left Kairi and me to go on his own adventures with his new friends.

 _ **Am I sure?**_

A voice in the back of my head spoke out. For some reason, it sounded a lot like my younger self. I stopped walking, my thoughts on my best—no ex-best friend. He's not my friend. If he was, then he would've taken my hand.

 _ **No, but he gave me his.**_

I huffed in annoyance at my thoughts. So what he offered me to come with him. I was stronger. He should've come with me. As I entered the mental argument with myself, I remembered the time when Sora and I got lost in the woods. We both ran away from home…he for some stupid reason, and I just followed him.

 _ **We got lost, and shared a paopu fruit…we were hungry, and we found it along the beach before going into the forest…**_

He was such a pathetic wimp, such a crybaby…

 _ **But that's why I wanted to protect him…**_

Because he needs me. No one else. Just me. I shall take everything from him, so he'll only look at me.

 _ **But he didn't smile…**_

That's why I vowed to grow stronger...And I have…I finally reached my goal for obtaining ultimate strength.

 _ **But…for what purpose?**_


	2. Left Behind

**This is something I've thought of while thinking of the previous story, "For You". This is like a response of Riku's thoughts, except in Sora's point of view. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Left Behind**_

Why…No matter how hard I tried, I could never reach you. You were always one step ahead of me, and I was tired of it. That day, when Tidus let it slip that maybe you found me annoying, I thought he was right. I haven't changed a single bit while you were. You were growing up ahead of me.

So I changed too. I no longer followed you, watching your back. I didn't want to be seen as a weak child. I wanted to be stronger, strong enough to stand beside you as equals. And when I received the keyblade, I thought I finally did it, but you left. You didn't even say goodbye...

The next time I saw you, you were changed. Something about you felt darker. You took the keybade, and threw me the sword we used to play fight with back on the islands. But that wasn't the worst pain. Being without a keyblade, I could live with that. No, what hurt the most was the fact that I had lost my dear friends. Donald, Goofy…you, especially. You were no longer at a place where I could reach…

I got separated from Beast while following after you. I felt weak…scared, and alone. I had to wonder to myself, what did I do to make you change your opinion of me, where did I go wrong…

* * *

… _I hear Beast's voice…I remember what I came here to do. Wait for me…I'll be there soon! I'll definitely save you! Set you straight! And we'll be friends again…I promise, Riku!_


	3. When I Didn't Get to You in Time

**Another short one. This is a little 'What If" situation in which Riku was too late to save Sora from Xemnas' grasp. There is some adult language in this, as I believe it was appropriate, but no F-Bombs.**

"AAHH!" Sora screamed, eyes squeezed shut in pain, voice coming out in pained gasps, teeth gritting.

My eyes were wide with horror, as I pushed my body up, ignoring the pain that existed all over my body. But before I could make even one step toward him, that damnXemnas…He kept firing his lasers at me. I couldn't get close even if I wanted to. But I had to save him. Save Sora. I ran forward again, reflecting the red beams of light, when a slam hit me. I looked up to find a Xemnas clone.

I immediately regained my ground as I got up and scanned my surroundings. Sora didn't look to good either, the color was slowly draining from his skin, and his cries and struggles were getting weaker. I had to hurry. The clone wasn't making this any easier either, as he came rushing at me whenever I attempted to move closer. I was able to avoid his attacks, but the lasers were also still coming at me, hindering my movements. Another hit and I was thrown back.

"Damn it!"

A deep rumble of a laugh reached my ears, and a thud of a body. My eyes widened and I knew…I haven't seen anything but I knew.

I looked up. Sora was on the ground, Xemnas standing over him with that same dead look, but a smile was present on his face.

"D….y…u….."

He glanced at me, smirk still in place.

"Da…m…you….."

He began walking over to me, walking like the confident, arrogant bastard he was. My whole body was numb, all I saw was the motionless, unmoving body of my best friend.

"You…..DAMN YOU, XEMNAS!"

I snapped. I saw red and immediately blacked out. I didn't remember anything, nor notice everything was over until I was already halfway inside the Realm of Darkness, carrying Sora's limp, increasingly cold body. I stopped in front of a beach and sat down, still holding his body. My vision was blurry, and my cheeks were wet, and I couldn't breathe right.

A glass bottle floated to shore, but I didn't bother picking it up. But something about the bottle bothered me, and curiosity eventually won over. Sora would do the same. I read the letter inside, and a light grew from the far end. I shied away from it. I wasn't ready. I didn't want to face the others….I couldn't. But looking at Sora's body, I could tell, that he would want me to go through. I collected his body and went through, with a deep breath.

Next thing I felt was falling. I held onto Sora tightly as we fell and crashed into water. Ocean water since it was salty. I swam to shore, where I met up with Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey. They were happy to see us at first, but that happiness gave way to worry and slight fear when they saw him. I forced myself to look at them. At once, they knew. I didn't have to say anything, but they understood. Kairi's eyes welled up with tears, as she fell to the ground near me and hugged me tight. Donald and Goofy looked at each other and took off their hats. Mickey looked down, eyes wide with disbelief.

As they all grieved, I continued to hold onto Sora. My heart was numb, and I couldn't feel anything. Kairi's wails echoed and mixed with Mickey's, Donald's, and Goofy's. But I couldn't do the same. I slowly got up, eyes dead, and walked to the more seclude area of the island. Kairi didn't say anything. She knew I needed some space. I entered the Secret Place, the place where it was always just us. Then Kairi came, and it became a place for us three. I sat down and immediately, I felt the difference. The cave used to be so warm…so lively...but now it felt cold. Desolate.

And that was when all reality hit.

I broke down, tears streaming down my cheeks as sobs wracked my body. He was gone. Because I couldn't reach him. Because I didn't make it in time.

"I'm so sorry…Sora…."

I cried, wailed, screamed till my voice was hoarse. I couldn't take it. I stood up, punching the rocks that I had previously leaned against. I continued to punch despite the blood that was flowing from my knuckles. I didn't know how long I was there. The screams died down to mere sobs, and my punches to soft pounds until my hands were too numb to move. I slid down, scratching my hand up even more against the jagged edges. Eyes red, hands bleeding, throat sore and dry, I sat there, unmoving. I thought of Sora, and saw the smile….the hair…the blue eyes….heard his laughter….his cries….his screams...his frustrated tone when he's being teased….everything.

' _ **Don't give up!**_ '

I shook my head. Sora wouldn't want anyone to cry over him. I dried my tears, looking at the first drawing we've ever drawn. It was the two of us holding hands. Of course, it was very crudely drawn, but it was us nonetheless. I smiled.

' _I promise you…I'll fulfill your dreams, and then, when all of this is over..._ '

 **Uuuuuuuuugh…It took too long to write this. This was actually really hard to write. For some reason, I couldn't end it. And after two years of being unable to write anything, I finally come back to this. And it's still bad. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed this two year late chapter.**


End file.
